Display packages in general have been known for some time. Consumers typically prefer such packaging, because it allows the consumer to see and sometimes feel a product before purchasing it. The display package is typically used to protect the product during transportation and storage. Further, such packaging is also sometimes used to enhance the appearance of the product.
However, consumers are typically suspicious of what they buy and often pry into packages to see whether the packaging is hiding any information which might influence their purchasing decision. Since display packages typically have substantial open portions to allow viewing, they are particularly susceptible to such prying. The display package is often placed under significant stress and strain due to consumers wishing to inspect even more of the product than is presented by the package.
Once pried open, display packages typically lose much of their ability to remain secured to their display product. When a consumer pries a product out of its display package and then replaces the product back into the package, the restraining means of the package is typically made less effective. If another consumer wishes to handle the same package and product combination, the product may fall from the packaging. Such falling typically damages the product or otherwise makes the product less desirable to consumers. Furthermore, such falling of a product may cause injury either to the consumer or to others nearby.
Some display package manufacturers use substantially flexible, clear, and transparent wrapping materials such as cellophane to aid in securing their display products to display packages. Cellophane-type materials are typically inexpensive. However, such materials can easily be torn loose from the product-package combination. If the cellophane-wrapped product is treated harshly during transportation and storage, or if consumers handle such packages in a harsh manner, the cellophane wrapping may develop holes. Once a hole is made, very little force is typically necessary to make the hole into a large tear.
Indeed, in inspecting a product, consumers will sometimes probe through a hole in the cellophane-like wrapping and often create large tears in the wrapping. Furthermore, when consumers are intent on discovering more of a product than what is displayed by such wrapping, consumers will sometimes just tear the cellophane wrapping from the display package.
Cellophane-type wrappings are typically transparent, and therefore, a consumer may not readily realize when such a wrapping has been torn away. As a result, a person may handle a package thinking that the product is secured by a cellophane-type material, only to find out later (perhaps after the product has fallen from the package) that the product was indeed no longer secured by the wrapping. All in all, cellophane-type wrappings are often undependable in securing display products to their display packages.
Some manufacturers attempt to secure their products to packages through the use of rivet-type fasteners. However, some such fasteners can easily be pried from the packaging by consumers. Further, such fasteners often require cellophane wrapping, tabs, or cutouts to restrain the product against rotational movement about the fastening means. Such restraining means are often prone to consumer tampering. Consumers will sometimes tear away the wrapping, tabs, or cutouts in order to pivot the product about the faster means for better viewing. Once free to pivot around the fastener means, a product and package combination may become somewhat more difficult to handle and perhaps become somewhat less desirable in appearance. As the package is picked up, the product may pivot and thereby cause the the consumer to lose his grip on the package. Pivoting may be decreased by placing the fastener near the center of gravity of the product; however, such placement of a fastener means may not always be convenient.
Display packaging is often useful in protecting display products from impact forces such as when the package and product are dropped. Display packages will typically protect the enclosed product better if the package and product are tightly secured to one another. Where the product is only loosely held within the package, the product will typically travel to the point of impact and absorb a large portion of the impact forces.
Display packages are meant to be viewed by consumers and are typically created to help sell the products they display. Display packages which can be displayed within easy view and reach of consumers are typically more efficient in promoting their products than display packages which are required to be placed in less convenient locations.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to secure a display product to a display package such that the product is in substantial view of the consumer, and the package can withstand substantial prying by the consumer. A further object of this invention is to secure a product to a display package such that the product is substantially pivot free during handling. A further object of this invention is to tightly secure a display product to a package such that the combination will be relatively shock resistant. A further object of this invention is to create a display product and package combination which can be placed within easy view and easy reach of the consumer. Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification when read in the light of the annexed drawings.